Rebirth
by xxx4everAlonexxx
Summary: Just a normal, teenage girl...reborn as a demon. Bianca has died, and gone to hell, reborn there as a cat demon. When her knight in shining armor is none other than the crown prince, will they be together in the end? Sebastian/ OC and slight Claude/OC
1. Chapter 1

**:D Hi there! This is my first fanfic, and I hope you all enjoy! I would like some reviews, but don't hate on it too much? Please, and thank you! **

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler in any way! But I do own my OC Bianca…**

[Bianca's POV]

I woke up, alone, in the middle of a...of a... I looked around in a panic as I realized I had no idea where I was. The floor I was laying on felt cold to the touch, and it seemed as if there was limitless space. It was like I could walk in one direction forever. I pushed myself up into sitting position and discovered that I was wearing an outfit of all white. Wait, I hate wearing white. I NEVER WORE WHITE. OH MAI GAH...I HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY PERVERTS! No, that wasn't right; there was no way that could happen. I tried to remember what I had been doing before waking up in this strange place. An image of a bus came to mind. Oh, that's right I had been hit by a bus on my walk home from school. So why was I...? Then the truth sunk in. I had been hit by a bus. There was no way I could have survived; I had been standing right in front of it when I tried to pick up a book I dropped. I buried my face in my hands with a groan. It was no use regretting what had already been done. I stood, and realized that I felt no pain. I should have some broken bones, and shouldn't I be bleeding? There were so many questions and I had absolutely no answers. Well, I wanted answers. My nosy nature took over and I called out to no one in particular.

"Hello! Is anyone there?"

I waited a few minutes, and ended up getting no response. I almost laughed at my stupidity, I mean, did I really expect a voice to come out of nowhere? That would be impossible.

"Janelle Bianca Mendoza, death on November 18, 2014" I nearly died, AGAIN, when I heard a loud, deep, and strangely calming voice come out of nowhere.

I was still in shock when it came again.

"Final Judgment: Hell."

Wait, final judgment? I was being sent to hell? I looked back at my life, and realized that my actions were hell-worthy. I had spent the 16 years of my life causing others pain, and enjoying it. I was instantly taken with regret. Regret for the life I had wasted. If I had been a normal teenage girl, would this have happened? Tears were streaming down my face, and then the world disappeared.

…

It was hot. That was my first thought when I came to my senses. Beads of sweat rolled down my face...or were they my tears? I really didn't care anymore. I was in hell. I deserve punishment. But, if I was in hell, why did I feel no pain? I opened my eyes, only to be greeted by flames. I screamed and jumped back. The spot where I had been lying just a few seconds before was engulfed in flames. So why wasn't I badly burnt? Panting, I looked around to try and figure out where I was. I walked away from the flames, following a narrow gravel trail, and found a small sign.

"Rebirth Pits." I read aloud.

It didn't make any sense to me, so I just ignored it and walked past it, determined to leave. This world surprisingly seemed a lot like the world of the living, including the blue sky and green grass. But there was still an ominous feeling in the air, and I felt like I was missing something important. Something wasn't right, and my tail twitched as I thought about the reasons I was fine. WAIT, WHAT? MY TAIL? I turned around, and there, right above the waist line of my pants, was a tail similar to a cat's. This was definitely not right. I scratched my head in confusion, and felt something fluffy. I didn't even need a mirror to know what as there. Both of my hands rushed to feel the top of my head and my suspicions were proved true. I had cat ears. I desperately tried to pull both the tail and the ears off, but only ended in causing myself pain. There was no doubt about it. They were real. What was going on? My head was spinning. None of this should be possible. I had heard the voice say I was being sent to hell, so why was I not being punished. Or was being part cat considered a punishment? This was just too much to take in. I walked around trying to clear my head. I was so focused on clearing my head that I didn't notice another person passing by.

"Oomph!"

I fell right on top of them. I quickly stood up and apologized, embarrassed that I made such a stupid mistake. Looks like even in death, I would be clumsy. The stranger stood up, and I realized that "the stranger" wasn't exactly a person. I could tell she was a girl, a few inches shorter than me, with chin-length hair that reminded of a moonless, starless night. She could have passed as human, if there weren't bat wings about her size stretched out behind her, and her glowing blue eyes. Altogether, it actually looked pretty cool. I shook my head, trying to avoid staring at her. She smiled, and laughed causing my ears to perk up.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Quincy."

Her voice was calming and peaceful, if not a little too quiet. I might not have heard her if I still had human ears. She radiated friendliness, and without thinking, I opened my mouth.

"Why am I a cat?"

Ugh. I'm an idiot. I was afraid she would find me strange and leave me, but instead, she laughed again.

"You're a newbie aren't you?" She responded.

Newbie? That didn't make sense. My confusion must've been obvious, as she took hold of my hand and dragged me off to somewhere new and unknown.

**Yay! First chapter finished! Truthfully, this was something I wrote for fun, but my friends convinced me to post it. And don't worry Sebastian will appear…soon ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**TEEHEE I ALREADY HAD ANOTHER CHAPTER PREPARED! ... But I wanted to edit it…I might be paranoid ._. **

**Once again, I don't own Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler. I**

[Bianca's POV]

I am a demon. Err; well that's what I've been told. Quincy ended up dragging me to her home. She had laughed at me when I had stood in front of her home, tail wagging, ears perked up, and gawking. But in my defense, I didn't know hell had homes. She dragged me inside, led me to a couch, and began to explain why this had been happening. Yes, it was true I was sent to hell, but apparently not everyone who is sent to hell gets punished. Some are reborn as demons.

"How do you know all of this?"

I was suspicious, and I wasn't sure about trusting her. But as soon as the words left my mouth, I could see a change in her attitude. Her face seemed to take on a more saddened look as she explained that she had gone through the same things I did. She estimated that in human time, she had been a demon for 163 years. I looked into her chilling blue eyes, searching for any hint of lies, but only found truth and...loneliness. There was a moment of silence, and I decided to keep questioning her. If she had answers, I wanted them. I wanted to know what happened to the humans who were being punished. She looked at me, those sad eyes now filled with a look of pure pity.

"Don't you hear it? Listen."

I closed my eyes, focusing all my attention on the sounds my ears could pick up. Suddenly, my ear twitched and I could hear them. Their screams. Their cries. Their begging. I almost fell off the couch, tears threatening to spill. This must be why I had that ominous feeling from before. Was it bad that I felt relieved I had become a demon? Quincy pulled me into a warm hug, and stroked my ears.

"Just block it out. It's the only way."

I understood. If I listened to them all day I would surely lose my sanity. There was another brief moment of silence. I didn't want things to get awkward, so I kept asking questions.

"What determines whether you're tortured or reborn?" I was actually curious, considering my past.

"I don't know, actually. I don't bother with the details." Quincy replied in a monotone voice.

How confusing. I remembered my old life clearly, and it wasn't really rebirth-worthy. I had taken every chance I could to destroy the lives of others, and my number of enemies would increase every day. My reputation traveled quickly in school, and I was often called "demon." I realized that being reborn gave me a chance to change. I'd build a new "me" down here in hell. Without me noticing, the silence stretched as I got lost in my own thoughts. Quincy's face took on a concerned look. I simply stared back.

"You know, cat demons are pretty rare. I wonder why you've become one. Maybe something from your past..." she trailed off, lost in her own thoughts.

I had a lot to think about, and didn't need to add to the list. I decided that the best thing to do at the moment was take a nap. So I did.

…

Naps are a wonderful thing. I woke up feeling completely refreshed, and totally fine. I had a slight craving for milk, but that could be overlooked. I stretched, with a meow, and stood to look for Quincy. I called out her name in a sing song voice.

"~"

I explored every inch of her house, but she wasn't there. She must have left. Without someone to keep me company, I was bored, and my craving for milk got stronger. I decided a walk wouldn't be so bad, and headed for the door. If only I had seen the note on the table which said "Don't go outside." I slipped my shoes on and headed out. As I got farther from the house, I thought about my situation. I had taken the time to look at my new body in the mirror earlier and discovered that my outfit was now completely black. My ears and tail were also black, matching the color of my hair. I thought I looked pretty ninja, and ended up daydreaming as I walked. I was so distracted that I didn't pay attention to the shadows which crept up to me. I didn't pay attention to the footsteps that were getting closer. But I did notice it when I realized I was surrounded. I bumped into something hard, my nose being smashed. I lifted my head, only to be greeted by the sight of some disgusting creature. Shaken out of my daydreams, I looked around to see other similar creatures blocking any hope of escape. Quincy had told me about these guys. They were natural born demons, pretty low on intelligence but high on strength. This wasn't looking very good for me, I barely even understood my new body. I could feel my ears flatten, and my tail hide between my legs. I started to tremble when one of them spoke.

"Oh kitty, kitty! Wanna play?"

Its voice was like nails on a chalkboard, and I was paralyzed with fear. Then..._**he **_came. In a rush of black feathers, the demons disappeared into black clouds, and I didn't even have time to blink. With a sigh, he turned around, muttering something like "low-lifes" and "stupid." Then, he saw me. His eyes widened, and he reached a hand out toward me. I flinched and took a few steps back.

"Relax. I won't hurt you."

I looked at my savior. He had raven like wings on his back, and was wearing an entirely black suit. His hair was the same color as his feathers, raven black, and his eyes glowed a crimson red. He towered over me in height, and I could tell that beneath his outfit, he was muscular. He was scary. My instincts told me to run. But for some reason, I stayed…

[Sebastian's POV]

Overtime. Just hearing that word fills me with hatred. I am demon royalty, yet my father demands I work for the government. He is the king, and as the prince it is my duty to carry out his wishes. If only my job weren't so bothersome. Today, I was working with the demon patrol and I was just sent out to take care of some loose low-lifes. According to the report, they were strolling through an upper-class demon neighborhood. One that was banned from demons like them. How they got in, I don't know and truthfully, I didn't care. As long as I wasn't forced to work overtime. I arrived at the neighborhood, glancing around. The houses were scattered, and had a great distance in between each. As far as I could tell, everything was peaceful. I was about to search another street when I heard a voice .

"Oh kitty, kitty! Wanna play?"

The voice itself was irritating enough. But, no. Now they were bothering a cat? This has become personal. How dare they threaten the most beloved of all creatures, the delicate feline! I flew to where I suspected the voice to originate. My estimation was dead on and I took no time to discard of the whole lot. "What a bunch of low lifes. How stupid could they be to all gather as a group?" I muttered breath. I turned; ready to fly off, when I saw the "kitty" they had been bothering. It wasn't really a cat but a cat demon! It was my first time ever seeing one with my own eyes. I could feel my eyes widen from the shock, and I reached out to pet her fluffy looking ears. To my surprise, she flinched and backed away. Of course, she must have been scared. She looked young, even for a demon. I tried my best to calm her. "Relax. I won't hurt you." She stared at me in silence. She was obviously afraid of me. So why did she stay?

[Bianca's POV]

I was mesmerized by this man. That's the only way I could describe it, standing there, frozen in one place. Yes, his looks sent chills down my spine, but they also seemed...beautiful. There was an awkward moment of silence as we continued to stare at each other. I felt his gaze settle on my tail, and on my ears. Oh yeah, that's right, I was freakin part cat now. I must have looked weird. Usually, I wouldn't care what anyone thought about me, but for some reason, this man was special. I didn't want him to leave me. Then, Quincy popped into my mind. I needed to go back, or I would worry her. I glanced at my savior again.

"Um...uh..." My ears flattened and I felt heat rush to my face. "Thanks for saving me...but...I have to go."

That was a lie. There was no need to go so soon, but I didn't want to embarrass myself any further. Eyes on the ground, I turned and ran.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis! Remember that!" He called as I left him.

I didn't have the guts to reply with my own name, because I was afraid of being put under the spell of his beauty. I reached Quincy's house, out of breath, and sweating like crazy. I pushed open the front door, and smacked Quincy straight on the face. As she lay there groaning, I realized it was probably a good idea to knock before entering someone else's home. I apologized quickly, and helped her up. She walked into the living room and leaped onto the couch, and I sat down beside her, feeling bad.

"You idiot! Didn't you see my note? You could have gotten yourself killed or..."

She kept talking, but my mind drifted towards Sebastian. The way his eyes glowed like blood and his wings almost like an angel's...

"BIANCAAA!"

Quincy's voice pulled me out of my daydreams.

"Hey it isn't like you to drift off like that. What happened outside?"

I stared at her, and realized she was truly concerned. Hesitant, I told her everything from my point of view. She was following along just fine; at least until I said my savior was named Sebastian. Her face seemed to change instantly. Her eyes widened, her mouth fell open, and it was as if I had just told her that I performed a miracle.

"Se-Se-Sebastian... saved you?"

I nodded, slightly confused by her behavior.

"Ya he did. Why, is there something wrong?"

She then stuttered her way through an explanation. Sebastian was a crown prince. I was an akuman ( Author: I made that word up :P but it means a human who's been turned into a demon. Remember it ^_^). We weren't supposed to even see each other, as the royals believed the akuman kind were all trash. At least, it was somewhere along those lines. So Sebastian was the crown prince of hell, and he'd just saved my butt. What an embarrassment! I let out a deep sigh, and realized something that made my day even worse. My milk craving had gotten worse.

"**Sigh" I finished editing! So Bianca and Sebas-chan have met! I'm sorry if you think the Sebastian POV doesn't capture Sebastian's thoughts well enough… Reviews are greatly appreciated! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I'm glad to see people enjoying le story so far!**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler in any way. **

[Sebastian's POV]

Stuck on patrol, **again**. What a bother. I need my rest. But I must admit that the idea of demon patrol isn't as revolting anymore. Maybe, I would find _**her**_ again. The way her ears twitched oh so cutely, her tail waving behind her. She was almost like a real cat. True, cat demons were rare, but that wasn't what intrigued me. It was the innocence which radiated from her. She was different from other demons I've encountered. There was no specific assignment today so I began my "patrol" at the neighborhood where I last saw her. It had just been a day, and it was most likely she was still nearby. When she left yesterday, I gave her my name. I hoped that if I found her, she would remember. I landed, the flight being short from my manor to the neighborhood, wanting to walk the streets to find her. That's when I felt it. There were immense waves of sadness and fear nearby. Being of royal demon blood let me sense the emotions of others, and my curiosity took over, so I searched for the origin. The waves led me to a nearby alley, and I looked inside. My heart leaped at the what I saw. There, against the wall, was the cat demon from yesterday! But something was wrong, the intense emotions of sadness and fear were coming from her small figure. I focused my gaze, my eyes combing through the darkness, and discovered the problem. Upper class demons, and they had her surrounded. With this being their territory, there wasn't much I could do...except... I dashed to her side and unfurled my wings.

"Back off. She is my property!" I roared, with the intent to kill if there were any rejections.

The crowd dispersed instantly. I turned around, greeting the poor girl.

"So, do you make it a habit to get in trouble?" I said with a grin.

And that's when she collapsed. It was unexpected, and my arms reached out to catch her out of instinct. Before fainting, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Sebastian...I want milk..." then she fainted in my arms.

[Bianca's POV]

I had a dream. I'm not sure whether it was a dream or a nightmare, but I remember that in it Sebastian saved me. It was only a dream, and my milk craving had been pretty strong in it, so I decided to just be myself and ask for milk. I'm so glad it was only a dream; I would die of embarrassment if I actually did that for real. I woke up in a bed, with a killer headache. The room I was in was decorated with black furniture, and had grey painted walls. The room I was in was not Quincy's room. I sat there, trying to figure out how I got here, and then the door creaked open. I looked towards the door and saw Sebastian, standing in the door way with a bowl of milk.

"Ah you woke up. Here, I brought you some milk."

So...that means...it wasn't a dream, and I had really asked Sebastian for milk. I felt pathetic. I hid my face in my hands and groaned, wishing this too was a dream, and I would just wake up on Quincy's couch. I was too lazy to lift but my head, but I heard the bed creak and felt his warmth when he sat next to me.

"I'm sorry, does your eye hurt? It was the only way to send off those thugs..."

His kind and soothing voice lured me out of hiding. And what did he mean by my eye?

"Here, have a look." Sebastian said.

He handed me a small mirror. My confusion must have been extremely obvious, as he guided the hand holding the mirror towards my right eye. My bangs were getting in the way, so I brushed them back with my free hand. That's when I saw...IT. My right eye had been completely changed. Where there was once a chocolate brown cat eye was now a glowing purple encircled pentagram. **(Author: Jut imagine it to be like Ciel's eye.)** I dropped the mirror out of shock. I looked towards my savior, Sebastian, and with a timid voice asked

"Wha-what does this mean?"

He looked at me with a smile, and stroked my ears.

"It means you belong to me."

As soon as I heard those words, I felt my insides crumble. Did this mean I lost my freedom? I also felt my stomach flutter at the thought of living with Sebastian. Why did I even leave the house anyway? Oh right...I was searching for milk. I glanced at the bowl of milk, left on the nightstand. "Um...could I...have...erm...that milk?" I felt my tail start to wag as I said the word milk. Sebastian only chuckled and handed me the bowl. I thanked him, and as soon as I got a firm hold on the bowl, started lapping up the milk. I knew it was uncivilized for me to just _lap_ up the milk with my tongue, but I couldn't resist. I finished the whole bowl in no time. Sebastian had been stroking my ears the entire time, and I heard a purr come from my throat as soon as I put the bowl down. That was me? It just felt so comfortable to be petted...Suddenly, he stood and walked over to the door. He opened it, but did not go anywhere. He simply stared at me, as if expecting something. It took a while to realize he wanted me to join him. When I walked over to be by his side he petted me and said

"Time to start your new life!" with what seemed to be all the confidence in the world.

I felt uneasy as I walked out the door...but at least I got my milk...

[Sebastian's POV]

How cute. I snuck a few glances at her as we walked through the halls of my manor. I was supposed to be giving her a tour of her new home, but the sight of her tail wagging and perked fluffy ears was mesmerizing. I kept on walking, my new pet not too far behind, thinking of how to adjust my lifestyle for...for... I did not know her name. That thought hit me like crashing into a wall on a windy day. I immediately stopped and turned, with the intention of knowing her name, and she walked straight into me. It took me by surprise and we both fell onto the cold, hard, floor. It didn't hurt me, and I was about to laugh, but then I felt her embarrassment come out. I stood and took her hand, helping her up, when i noticed that her face was a deep shade of red.

"Th-th-thank you." She stuttered out.

How adorable. It was only gentlemanly that I respond.

"You're quite welcome miss...miss oh it seems you never told me your name."

Mental kick to myself. I am a smooth, smooth man. **(Author: Get the sarcasm?)**The way I said that made me feel ridiculous. I was internally scolding myself when she spoke again.

"I'm sorry, you can call me Bianca"

She looked up at me with a smile. Ah, Bianca. The name just seemed to fit her well.

"Well then, Miss Bianca lets continue the tour."

I walked into many rooms, explaining their purpose as quickly and simply as I could, for i did not want to bore the child. As we worked our way from one end of the manor to the other, Bianca slowed her pace. I took note of this when I entered the 15th bedroom so far and she was nowhere in sight. Panic almost took over my body, but then she ran into the room, panting. It was almost pitiful so I decided to just carry her. She was still leaning on the wall for support when I picked her up bridal style, and continued walking. A while later, the only room left to show her was the main commons room.**(Author: It's like the main living room.)** I looked down at the small cat demon in my arms. Holding her like this, the difference between our sizes became more obvious, and she seemed more delicate. Her eyes were half closed, and her breathing was slow. I laughed, was being carried really that relaxing? We approached the throne room when the stench hit my sensitive nose. The smell was obviously that of an akuman. It was revolting. Irritated, i burst into the room, Bianca still in my arms. My guards were holding back a bat demon, and a very angry one at that.

"LET ME GO YOU BUNCHA NUMBNUTS!" It yelled.

Bianca shifted, obviously disturbed by the loud noises.

"Dispose of it immediately!" I growled at the guards.

They all nodded and were about to drag her away, when I heard a voice call out

"Quincy?"

I realized that Bianca was now fully awake and staring at my intruder. The bat demon stopped struggling instantly and stared back.

"Bianca?"

Hearing her name, Bianca practically leaped out of my arms and into the bat's. What was the meaning of this?

[Bianca's POV]

Warmth. I didn't know if I would ever see Quincy again. Her arms wrapped around me, comforting me, making me feel at home. I felt her begin to stroke my ears, and was more than willing to purr like crazy. We stood there, in silence, comforting each other. I didn't know how long I had been away from her. She must have been worried. I was getting comfortable when a loud snarl ripped through the room. "What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This? Guards you may leave."

It was Sebastian's voice, but it wasn't the calm, soothing one i knew by heart. This voice was feral, violent, predator-like, and _scary_. I couldn't control myself and I began to tremble in fear, ears flattened, tail between my legs, right there in Quincy's arms.

"I knew it. You had her all along. You took her away!" Quincy yelled.

I yelped as Quincy's words echoed in the room, obviously directed towards Sebastian.

"You will not speak to me that way. I am your prince!" Sebastian retorted.

There, again with that voice.

"Prince? You're a kidnapper!"

No, why wouldn't they stop fighting?

"Kidnapper? I PROTECTED HER!"

Stop.

"Protected? YOUVE MADE HER UR FRIKIN PROPERTY!"

No, stop it.

"I WAS CAUSING HER NO HARM YOU DIRTY FILTH!"

Why can't they get along? I could feel tears stream down my face, as I covered my ears, trying to block out their nasty words.

"FILTH? THERES NO WAY I COULD TRUST YOU! I'M TAKING HER BACK!"

Were they fighting over me?

"SHE IS MINE!"

This whole fight was nonsense!

"JUST STOP! STOP IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I stood, my trembling now a mix of fear and anger. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't bear to watch the two of them fight.

"THIS FIGHT IS STUPID! AND I DONT JUST BELONG TO ANYONE! IM NOT A THING!" I yelled using all the air I could muster.

My heart was raving and my head was spinning. I could feel darkness take over. The last thing i saw before blacking out was a concerned look on both their faces.

[Sebastian's POV]

This ignorant low-life. How **DARE** she insult me this way? I would rip her apart, limb from limb, and watch her remains burn in the fiery pits of hell. I was about to unfurl my wings when a new voice interrupted our argument.

"JUST STOP! STOP IT"

Oh no, Bianca. I'd gotten her caught up in this.

"THIS FIGHT IS STUPID! AND I DONT JUST BELONG TO ANYONE! I'M NOT A THING!"

That's right, she isn't. Why did make such a stupid mistake? I was about to run to her side and wipe away her tears when she collapsed. The filth, erm...I think Bianca called it Quincy, ran to her side immediately. She shook Bianca, screaming her name in an effort to wake her up.

"Relax. She's just tired. I'll take her to my room."

I calmly walked over to her, trying to hide the fact that I was panicking too.

"I don't trust you. I'm coming with you."

Quincy rose, obviously very worried about Bianca, and still mad at me.

"If that is what you wish. I don't feel the need to fight you."

I also knew that Bianca wouldn't want us to fight. I carried the unconscious girl to my bedroom, with the bat behind me every step of the way. I carefully lay Bianca onto the bed, and shut the door behind me as I left. Quincy was still right behind me, and I was getting irritated. I shoved her against a wall, and growled.

"This is an order. Tell me what you know about her." I growled softly.

She rolled her eyes at me, unafraid, and replied

"Yes, my lord."

She explained that Bianca was also an akuman, and that she had found her at the demon rebirth pits. But, that didn't make any sense; Bianca did not give off the same stench as the others. I can't believe I'd brought an akuman into my home, _and_ claimed her as a pet Father would kill her, then me, if he knew about this.I was contemplating on the reasons why I made such a mistake when Quincy turned towards me and asked

"She's different isn't she? I can sense it."

I gave a brief nod, for I did not know much myself. I was glad she didn't seem like an akuman, for my name would be tarnished and her life here could be endangered. I didn't want to mind the details. Quincy let out a deep heavy sigh, almost as if what she was about to say was something she didn't enjoy.

"I'm going to leave her here under your protection."

Tch. Silly girl. Did she really think she could've taken her away in the first place? This whole thing was merely too much to handle. I sent her off, and crawled in bed next to my pet, enjoying the peacefulness of the moment, and drifted off to sleep.

**-.-" I was tearing out my hair editing this chapter. I think I lost some of my sanity. If you find mistakes, or have questions, or have ideas feel free to review! You are also free to recommend this story to your friends to read ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with another chapter where stuff happens! I hope you all will continue to read my story :D**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler in any way. I only own my OCs Bianca and Quincy!**

**[Bianca's POV] **

Mmmm...I don't think I've ever woken up to such a comfortable bed. Especially this pillow; all warm, comfortable, muscular. Enjoying the feeling, I snuggled into it. Wait, since when did pillows give off heat and feel muscular? I opened my eyes to see Sebastian, or at least his chest, considering I had just snuggled into it a few seconds ago. I held back a scream and slowly inched myself to the edge of the bed. Now that I could get a better look, and had calmed down, Sebastian sleeping was just as mesmerizing as Sebastian awake, maybe even more so. I poked him in the face a few times, just to test whether he was sleeping or not.

"Sebastian?" I asked.

When he didn't wake, I took that as an okay to stare at him. I felt sort of creepy, and embarrassed doing it, but his image had me in a trance. I leaned in, careful not to disturb his sleep. Sebastian's raven black hair was casually splayed in different directions; different from the neat hairstyle that framed his long face when he was awake. I reached up and pushed a lock of hair back to get a better view of his face. His skin was pale, paler than a normal human's, and it felt smooth when I brushed his cheek with my hand. I watched as he continued sleeping, looking so calm and peaceful, mesmerized by the sight. Without thinking, I placed a light kiss on his cheek. Then I realized what I just did, and fell off the bed.

THUMP!

I cringed at how loud I was and peeked at Sebastian, just to make sure he was still asleep. I let out a sigh of relief when Sebastian didn't budge. But, it seemed that something was wrong with me. My heart was racing, and my face felt extremely hot. I had to calm down. I left the room and made my way to the bathroom, not seeing the smile on Sebastian's face. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door, still in the same condition as I had been when I fell off the bed. I took a quick glance at my face in the mirror, and was shocked by my pink face. I felt weird, but I suppose these were just after-effects of being a pet. It's not like I liked him, or anything; I'm a mere pet, and an akuman to boot. I took a shower and changed clothes, feeling much more...sane. I made my way towards the dining room for breakfast. When I arrived, Sebastian had already taken a seat and I took the seat across from him. Breakfast hadn't been served yet, and it seemed we would have to wait a while. I sighed, feeling my hunger grow just at the mere thought of food. I was staring off into space, lost in my daydreams, when I had the strange feeling I was being watched. I looked up to find Sebastian staring at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, confused as to why he was paying so much attention to me.

"Oh, nothing. Did you enjoy the view this morning?"

I could hear the taunt in his voice. He was awake the whole time. Oh gawhd. My face immediately started to burn, and my heart began racing. This was not good, not good at all. My ears flattened and I tried to figure out an excuse for staring at him in bed. Luckily, I didn't have to. The food arrived. I ate as quickly as I could and stood up to leave.

"You know, I don't mind being looked at. At least, I don't mind if it's you." He said with a smirk.

Ugh. Now he was just teasing me. I felt my face get even hotter and I ran out, desperate to avoid the awkwardness of it all.

**[Sebastian's POV]**

Oh dear. I might have teased my pet a little too much. But I couldn't restrain myself; especially when she had been so affectionate this morning. I searched the manor for her, trying to figure out how to apologize. I heard sobbing coming from the front hall, and I walked in expecting to see Bianca huddled in a corner, crying. What I didn't expect to see was Quincy standing there holding a crying Bianca. She was in the process of calming her down, speaking in a hushed tone and stroking Bianca's ears, until she saw me. Her face instantly changed to that of an angry mother's.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS! I COME OVER TO VISIT AND SHE COMES FLYING AT ME IN TEARS! WHAT THE HECK DIDYA DO U NUMBNUT!" She screeched, waving her fist at me.

Her harsh words took me back by surprise; it was hard getting used to being spoken to that way when you are the crown prince. Usually, any other demon would be bowing in respect, but _this one_ didn't seem to care one bit. I tried my best to downplay the situation.

"I was just teasing her for something, that's all."

My words reached though that idiot's thick skull, and she looked at Bianca, confused.

"What did you do?" she asked in a concerned tone.

Bianca's sobbing ceased and her voice was barely audible as she responded.

"Well I kinda...woke up in the same bed as him… and I thought he looked nice...and uh..."

She was cut off by Quincy's screeching when Quincy registered the fact that Bianca and I had slept in the same bed. Perhaps sharing a bed isn't something she should know about...

"GIVE HER HER OWN ROOM YOU IDIOT!"

Quincy's voice echoed in the room, and she started to throw random objects at me. I only laughed as I evaded them in response. But the idea of giving Bianca a room was an idea I hadn't thought about before. As my guards dragged the still fuming Quincy away, I set to work on preparing a room. **(Author: This was just a little thing I wanted to write for fun. Now it gets serious again :P)**

…Next Day…

**[Bianca's POV]**

Sebastian prepared a room for me! Truthfully, I'm kind of sad to leave his side...but I feel a sense of independence by being alone. Today, my schedule seemed pretty boring. Sebastian is out of the manor today, and I'm stuck here with the staff. I was clearly instructed not to leave the manor for any reason. I walked around my new room, inspecting it inch by inch, amazed at the way it seemed so much like my room from home. Back when I was human...well, there was no need to get sad now. My stomach growled and I realized I still hadn't had breakfast. I didn't want to trouble anyone, so I walked into the kitchen alone to search for food. Sadly, there weren't any foods I could eat, and I didn't know how to cook. My stomach growled once more as I entered the dining room. Maybe there was something edible in here. To my delight, I found a cup of milk with a note saying

"Bianca, drink this when you get thirsty."

I happily drank it down, knowing that Sebastian must have left it for me. The milk was exactly what I needed to settle my stomach. I walked back into my room, feeling tired out and sleepy. It was strange, considering I had woken up just a while ago. I laid back down on my bed to rest, and I ended up taking a nap. When I woke up, I could hear noises in the manor. Sebastian must be home! I stood, but almost fell back down. My head was hurt very badly and the world was spinning. Why? My only guess was that there was something wrong with the milk. No matter, I was determined to see Sebastian. I opened the door to leave my room and found a tall, dark haired figure standing in my doorway. It had to be Sebastian. My headache made him a bit blurred though... I was about to welcome him home when my knees gave out. I fell into the man's arms and looked up at his glowing yellow eyes to say thank you...wait Sebastian didn't have yellow eyes...and that's when the world went black.

**Once again, Bianca has fainted… Sebastian should get her a doctor. Well anyway, someone asked if Sebastian would contract with Ciel in this story, or if this story would just take place in Hell. The answer is... this story will stay in Hell :) So, Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I'll update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I see some of you have already figured out who the bad guy is XD well, keep reading anyway please!**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

**[Sebastian's POV]**

What an exhausting day. I had been forced to work overtime with the government, once again. My only motivation for getting through the day was knowing that I would see Bianca upon my return home. Sadly, it was already past her bedtime when I arrived home, there was no doubt shed be fast asleep. I admit, I am disappointed. I let out a sigh and made my way towards my bedroom, but stopped when I heard odd noises coming from the storage room. It sounded almost as if…there was someone in there? I unlocked the room to find all of the manor staff, gagged and bound, stuffed inside the room. I grabbed the nearest employee, the chef, and freed him. As soon as I removed his gag he blurted

"Miss Bianca is in trouble! She could have been stolen!"

The words pierced my heart, and I stood there, mouth open, frozen with shock.

"Don't just stand there m'lord go save her!" the chef insisted.

I was shaken out of my daze by those words. I couldn't just stand here being useless, Bianca was in danger! I burst into the nearest room, the dining room, to look for any sort of hint on who could have possibly done this. Lying on the table was an empty cup, and a note telling Bianca to drink the milk. I did not leave this here, and I grabbed the cup and tried to figure out if the milk was drugged. The answer became clear when the overpowering smell of catnip could be detected from the cup. This wasn't just a random prank, someone had planned this. I ran to Bianca's room, and when I arrived, I felt my heart break. Everything had been smashed to pieces, and I felt a lingering trace of Bianca's fear. The only thing I could salvage was a note, threatening that if I wanted to ensure the safety of my pet, I would have to meet them on their territory. This demon was smart; I'm at a disadvantage in another demon's territory. But I would do anything for my pet.

**[Bianca's POV]**

I woke up with no memory of what happened before I had gone to sleep. The more I tried to remember, the more my headache hurt. I pushed myself up into sitting position, shivering at the cold feel of the silk bed sheets, and heard the "clink" sound of metal rattling. The sound only worsened my headache, and as I lifted my hand to massage my throbbing temple, was abruptly stopped by some sort of pressure on my wrist. I tried to lift my other hand, but only achieved to be stopped by the same force. Upon closer inspection, I realized both of my wrists had been chained to the bedposts. I struggled, trying my best to free myself, but I quickly learned that, as more strain was put on the chains, sharp twinges of pain would run up and down my poor arms. I yowled at the unexpected pain, and fell back onto the pillows. Tears were threatening to fall, as I realized I was in danger, and I might die again. I was so defenseless it had to be pitiful. No wonder Sebastian saved me that day... Sebastian. Just thinking about his name made my heart hurt, because I didn't know if I would see him again. If I died here, at the hands of some stranger, would he care? I was only a pet...NO! I had to be strong; I couldn't afford to think this way, not in a situation like this. I buried my face in the pillows, only to remove any traces of tears. Sebastian would save me; I would just need to wait. And wait I did. The silence in the room was suffocating, and time seemed to drag by slowly. I was about to sleep when I heard the creak of a door opening. I turned my head to see a stranger standing in my room. He somewhat resembled Sebastian, except his eyes glowed a brilliant yellow, and he wore thin, rectangular, wire-framed glasses. Those glowing yellow eyes pulled up a memory of before my black out, a memory which had the exact same eyes in it.

"I see you've woken up."

He walked towards me smiling, slowly and full of pride.

"You...it was you who kidnapped me!" I stammered, but I was sure I was right.

He only chuckled as he sat down next to me, setting a tray with food down on the bed.

"It would be more specific to use the term 'stolen'" he replied with a smirk.

"But before you are completely mine, we need to get rid of that pesky seal on your eye."

He lifted the knife from his tray, and crawled on top of me, still smiling. He lifted his hand, ready to stab me, which is when I screamed.

"NOOOOOOO!"

He stopped for just a moment, and in that moment, another voice ripped through the room, snarling. "CLAUDE! LET HER GO!"

I could recognize that voice anywhere. Sebastian. In just a few seconds, he had the guy pinned to the floor, one fist about to strike. Then Claude began to talk. Not even my sensitive cat ears could catch the entire thing, but I did hear his last threat.

"Leave or I will let her know your past."

I was laughing at this Claude guy in my head, because Sebastian obviously wouldn't care right? Wrong. To my surprise, Sebastian stood; a look of pure horror on his face. He looked at me with a face that said "I'm sorry" and briskly walked out the door. No, he didn't just walk out the door...he walked out on _**ME**_.

**[Sebastian's POV]**

"Leave or I will let her know your past." Claude whispered, this threat being slightly louder than all his other words.

Claude had been trying, and failing, to talk me out of punishing him, but this threat was one I had to take into consideration. I was the crown prince of hell, and my past was worthy of my title. It was a past full of bloodshed, dishonor, and untold secrets. My past wasn't something I would ever share, not with _anyone!_ Defeated, I stood, feeling guilty, and left. At the moment, I figured that I could always find a new pet, that this one wasn't something I needed to hold on to. I was walking down the hall, when something changed my mind. Bianca's screaming.

"NO! Stay away! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Her screams were desperate, and I could feel her sadness, her fear, her _pain._ I grimaced, and stopped where I was. Her words stabbed at my heart, almost as if they were torturing me for my decision. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran back into the room I had left only a few minutes ago, and my heart broke at the scene in front of me. Claude stood over Bianca, bloodied knife in hand, and Bianca was trying to stop the blood flowing from a cut on her arm. What was I thinking? How could I have left her? Before Claude could even turn around, I slammed him into a wall with enough force to knock him unconscious. I turned to Bianca, who was still clumsily trying to stop the blood. It was at this moment I realized just how much she needed me, and how much I needed her. Smiling, I pulled out a handkerchief and bit off a strip to use as a bandage. I cleaned up Bianca's cut, and was surprised to find that she avoided eye contact with me. I tried my best to dispel the awkwardness in the air.

"Shall we go, my pet?" I asked.

"Hn." Bianca simply nodded in agreement.

Her response threw me off for a bit. It didn't seem like something she would normally do. _Ah, she must be curious about my past. _That was the only explanation I could think of as we flew in the dark, completely silent. I flew in through my room's empty window, and I gently let her down.

"Well, it sure is late. Would you care for some warm milk? I'm sure i could get the chef to-"

"Sebastian."

My blabbering was cut short by Bianca, her eyes giving no sign of cheerfulness, only seriousness. She opened her mouth to speak and I inhaled sharply, awaiting questions about my past.

"It's late. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

There was no change in expression as she said this, and she walked out of my room. I stood there, frozen to the same spot, in shock at the sharpness of her words. The sweet Bianca from yesterday seemed to have disappeared completely. She had never been so blunt or straightforward before. I sat down, confused as to what I could do to fix this.

**[Bianca's POV]**

I didn't know that having your heart broken would hurt so much. Tears sprung to my eyes as I remembered the way Sebastian left me. One step was all it took, all it took to rip my heart into pieces. I fully understood now; my being here was only meant to be as a pet, nothing more. I walked over to my mirror, wanting to take a _good_ look at this "new" me. I stared into the mirror, amazed and disappointed at the same time. My cat ears lay flattened on my head, the black being the exact same shade as my hair. My gaze traveled downwards, stopping at my face. My skin had paled to shade that shouldn't be humanly possible, strangely blemish-free. A chocolate brown cat's eye and a Sebastian's glowing lavender seal stared back at me. My tail was waving behind me, matching the darkness of my hair like my ears. The changes from human to demon were subtle, yet breathtaking, but I was still nothing compared to _**him**_. I could feel my knees go weak, and collapsed onto my bed. Tears began to fall, and soon after my body shook as I sobbed into my pillow. This was how I truly felt. When Sebastian carried me home, I had wanted to snuggle into his warmth, I had wanted to let him baby me, heck, I even wanted that warm milk! But, I didn't want to hurt myself anymore. Getting close to him, loving him, all that had to stop. But, at the thought of cutting off my relationship with him, my heart was overcome by sadness. My heart wrenched in pain, wanting someone completely out of my reach. By now, my pillow was now soaked thoroughly with my tears, but my tears wouldn't stop falling and my heart wouldn't stop hurting. Why did I have to love Sebastian? Sebastian, a man who would just leave me behind when he got bored. Why did he even bother saving me? My sobs echoed in the dark of my room, reminding me of my loneliness. My sobbing was cut short as I gasped, hearing my door open unexpectedly.

"HEEEEY BIANCA! Sebastian's guards couldn't keep me away! You should've seen me I was like Bam! And I kicked their sorry as- Bianca?"

Quincy. She was the only one I could rely on. One look at my sorry face, and she rushed over to my side, doing her best to calm me down. She stroked my ears, repeating the words "It's okay" over and over again. It didn't bother me at all that she instantly understood, and I accepted her open arms. Suddenly, she stopped comforting me and pushed me back so that we were now eye-to-eye.

"You love him."

Her tone made it obvious that it wasn't a question, it was a fact. I stammered out a reply.

"I-i-i know. But I'll stop. I will be _**just**_ a pet."

I emphasized the word just, only to prove how serious I was. I wouldn't be hurt this way, and it was how my relationship with Sebastian was supposed to be from the beginning. Quincy smiled at my determination and pulled me back in for a hug.

"Just know that I'll be here for you."

I nodded, my tears dried, and a smile on my face. I would be strong. I would not just faint at any sign of danger. Which reminded me about my defenselessness. I looked Quincy straight, in all seriousness, and asked

"Could you train me in self-defense?"

I would change myself. And besides, I never liked the whole damsel-in-distress thing anyway.

**Ugh. AUUUUUGH! I hated this chapter. I was annoyed typing it. -_- But is anyone else looking forward to a Bianca who can kick butt? Because I am!...Well I might not update for a while, because I'm going on vacation! :D YAY! But, I'll be sure to put up more chapters…later….OHYA! If any of you are wondering what Bianca looks like, my friend drew a picture. I made it my avatar. So…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there! I couldn't stay away from the story ^_^" So I kept writing. Hehehe. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler in any way!**

**[Sebastian's POV]**

My life has gone down the drain. Immediately after Bianca had gone to sleep the night I saved her, my father's messenger demon came, forcing me to travel to another section of hell to deal with princely matters. Before I knew it, a week had passed since I left, and as far as I knew, my relationship with my pet was in pieces. I had finally arrived home today, my feet touching the ground at the front gates, extremely tired from the long flight. But no matter how tired I was, I was determined to patch things up with Bianca. But, I didn't know how. I didn't want to make a shabby attempt at it; I wanted to make sure she knew I was sincere. Completely forgetting about my tired body, I made my way into a nearby forest to think. I walked along the gravelly path, wondering if a present would be needed, when I came across a familiar scene. Bianca was backed against a rock, surrounded by low level demons. Looking at it from afar was nostalgic, reminding me of how we met. To complete the picture, I would go and save her. But before I could even take a step forward, the lowlifes were gone, done away by...BIANCA? No, she was a mere defenseless kitty; someone else must have stepped in. I stood there thinking to myself, when Quincy appeared.

"Surprising, isn't it? She can kick serious butt with those claws of hers."

"C-c-cl-claws?" I stuttered, a look of dismay on my face.

"Where did she learn how to use them?" I asked the bat demon, though it was obvious where.

"Well, I trained her but I think she figured it out for herself...well...as they say, hell hath no fury like a women scorned!" She laughed as my face twisted in confusion.

What happened? How could this even be possible? Could a person change so quickly?

**[Bianca's POV]**

I felt my claws shrink back. The low-lifes were easy to take care of, practically nothing compared to the tough training Quincy had put me through. I shuddered at the memory of Quincy's sadistic face, smiling as I failed over and over again. But the memory of her face when my claws extended was something worth remembering..  
_Flashback  
Ugh. Quincy had me backed up against a wall again! At this point, I would be getting the breath knocked out of me for what seemed like the millionth time today. If this were a real fight, I would have died hours ago, somewhere in the beginning of training. Suddenly, I felt my senses heighten, my heart quickened, and my bottom lip started bleeding. Curious, I ran my tongue over my teeth and discovered a set of fangs, which felt surprisingly natural. My hands felt tingly and I looked at them, noticing my nails had morphed into claws. I don't remember ever having these, but they were weapons…With a new confidence, I looked up at Quincy. Her face was frozen, eyes and mouth wide open. It was time for payback!_

…_End of Flashback_

I chuckled under my breath, and felt my fangs morph away. Then, I remembered that Quincy had run away, so I began my search for her. I glanced around quickly, but didn't see her anywhere. I was about to call her name out loud, but then I found her. She stood next to Sebastian, laughing for some reason. I guess Sebastian had seen me in action…Maybe that was why she dragged me out here then ran away? Whatever. The sight of Sebastian tugged at my heart, but I quickly shoved the feeling away and pasted a bright smile on my face. I calmly walked up to him, enjoying his confusion  
"Welcome back Sebastian!"

**[Sebastian's POV]**

Something was different about her. Not just because she could defend herself, but the way she acted around me. The adorable blush that adorned Bianca's face when she came close to me had disappeared, and her actions toward me seemed quite restrained, as if she was afraid of me. I couldn't stand it. There was something off about this situation. I walked through the halls of my manor, heading towards her room. I stopped at the door, lifting a gloved hand to knock, when I heard a voice.

"Sebastian isn't what you wanted?" That voice was oddly familiar, but it wasn't Bianca's. Listening through heavy, wooden doors made things difficult.

"No he is. But I'm not sure if I'm what he wants." A more quiet, timid voice replied. That voice belonged to Bianca, I had no doubt.

"I assume you haven't told him about meeting me." I could hear the smirk in his voice. This voice belonged to a man, no doubt. But, what was this about meeting?

"No, and I don't think he needs to know. He might get mad..." Bianca's voice trailed off, sounding a bit hesitant with her answer.

I couldn't stand just listening anymore. I shoved open the door, wanting to meet this familiar sounding man. I didn't expect it all. There, sitting on her bed, was Claude, and Bianca was leaning on his shoulder. From a stranger's point of view, they looked somewhat like a couple. My jaw dropped, and I stood there, frozen with disbelief. Bianca turned and saw me, her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

"Oh, Sebastian. I can explain. Um. Well. Claude's actually a nice guy...and uh um" She kept blabbering, her face becoming an adorable shade of red.

Was this why she treated me less lover-like? Had I been replaced? No, I couldn't accept it. I walked across the room, breathing heavily, feeling my true demon form take shape.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU?" I snarled, my fist grabbing his shirt, slamming him against a nearby wall.

He chuckled. How could he chuckle in a situation like this?

"Before you rip my limbs off, why don't you turn around?"

I turned, ready for some sort of dirty trick, and was met with the image of an angry Bianca. Her fists were clenched, and her glare seemed to contain murderous intent.

"Put him down." It came out choked, as she was obviously holding back a snarl. Surprised, I put Claude down. "Let me explain before you get mad."

Sighing, I sat down on her bed, the creak it bore my heavy weight. Whatever explanation she had it better be good, because I was still ready to kill. I stared at Bianca expectantly, waiting for her to speak. And after letting out a deep sigh, she began to speak.  
"Claude…snuck into my room the night you left. Quincy came over and left, and that's when he came. It was a surprise. I didn't expect to see him again. I..couldn't move because I was afraid."

Her eyes glazed over at the memory, but she continued.

"And he was about to take me away…but I convinced him not to. He snuck in here every night since then, and he hasn't done anything wrong. In fact, he's become a friend to me. He hasn't hurt me. I trust him"

Bianca paused for a moment and looked at Claude, softly smiling. Then she turned towards me, her eyes pleading me to understand.

"So please. Please trust _**me.**_"  
What could I do? I had no right to destroy her friendship, nor did I want to see this expression on her face any longer. I let out a sigh of my own, and smiled at her.  
"Okay. As long as you aren't hurt…"  
And with that, I left.

**[Bianca's POV] **

Claude's nightly visits were becoming part of my daily routine. Every night it was: Eat dinner, Take a bath, Dry off, Brush my teeth, Open my window, Wait for Claude, Talk to Claude, Sebastian brings milk (I swear he only does it to check in on us), Sebastian and Claude have a glare-off, Continue talking to Claude, Bid Claude BYE, Sleep. I was actually pondering the idea of just letting him in through the front gates, but I knew it would be pushing my luck. Sebastian and Claude were enemies to the core. Maybe that's why I talked to him about Sebastian so freely, like tonight.

"Being a pet is so hard!" I whined. I felt so close to Claude that I didn't mind letting loose. He was like...another Quincy. But taller, and a guy.

"Well you promised yourself, you would avoid being a lover at all costs." He laughed, looking at me like I was a kid complaining about not getting candy.

"Ya, ya, I know. But I have to restrain myself every minute, of EVERY DAY." I groaned, and combed my fingers through my hair. This life was agitating.

Claude patted me on the head, smiling brightly. The same bright, glowing yellow eyes which caused me fear not too long ago were now a sense of security and friendship. I let out a deep sigh and leaned my head on his shoulder, just taking in the comfort of silence. Suddenly he pushed me back so I was facing him. I stared up at him with wide eyes, confused. With a soft voice I'd never heard before, he whispered "I could make you happy."

And then his lips were on mine. My ears perked at the unexpected contact, and I felt my face flood with heat. Claude was...KISSING ME? My mind went blank, all my thoughts on how good it felt, the way his lips seemed to fit mine perfectly, the softness of his lips. Giving in to pure instinct, my eyes slowly closed, lifting my arms to hug his neck...then I heard a crash by my door. With a gasp, I pulled back to see Sebastian standing at the door, the shattered remains of glass cups with spilled milk on the floor.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER! I WONT FORGIVE YOU!" He snarled, sounding absolutely vicious, and briskly threw Claude out my window.

My mind cleared, and I realized what had just happened, and how horrible it must have looked in Sebastian's eyes. It was wrong. So wrong. I loved Sebastian, and **only** Sebastian.

...So why was my heart beating for the demon named Claude? Overwhelmed by the situation, I fainted.

**Well, I would ****love**** to see some reviews for this chapter. So review please? I hope you all look forward to the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**LALALALLALALALAALALAL~ I'm back! With another chapter! I've become an insomniac over the past few days so I decided to write to pass time! Hmm...I have to say this chapter isn't my best work -_- BUT it's okay! Read and review?  
"Sigh" I no own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.  
To the story!**

**[Sebastian's POV]**

I replayed last night's incident over and over in my head. I mentally kicked myself when I remembered how I acted. Why was I so harsh? It looked like Bianca had been fine with it, maybe even enjoyed it! I was just being stubborn. But why did the image of Bianca and Claude as a couple bother me so much? My thoughts were disrupted by the creak of a door opening. All the manor staff were working, and I was sure Bianca was sleeping. Desperate to avert my thoughts, I stood to search for the demon that had entered. I had only walked past Bianca's room when I bumped into Quincy. She must've been here for Bianca's training, like she was every other time she visited.

Annoyed, I grumbled "Bianca's asleep. Just wait and don't bother her. She fainted last night."

Ah, I shouldn't have mentioned her fainting. Now I would be bombarded by questions. Another mental kick for me.

"What happened? You don't look too good either..." she asked. Hmph. Was this brat actually caring for me as well?

"Nothing." I responded with a monotone voice. She had no right to be involved in the matter.

"Well, then I'm gonna go wake Bianca up and ask her instead." She sneered, looking cocky as always, and walked past me toward Bianca's room.

"Fine. I'll tell you. But let's chat in the common room. There's no need to wake Bianca." I led her to the lounge, irritated by my defeat.

We both took a seat on the couch, Quincy practically vibrating from her curiosity. It was obvious I wouldn't enjoy this conversation.

"Well?" She looked up at me, expecting answers. I sighed, fiddling with my fingers, wondering how to tell her.

"Last night...Claude...and Bianca...kissed." I stared at the floor, my irritation increasing.

"WHAT? BUT BUT NO WAY! WHO KISSED WHO? DIDJA SEE? WAS IT STEAMY? HOW DO YOU KNOW? WAS THERE TONGUE INVOLVED? I CANT BELIEVE SHE GOT TO SECOND BASE WITHOUT A BOYFRIEND! AREN'T YOU JEALOUS?" She practically jumped on top of me, with questions I couldn't answer.

"I don't know. But I know I hated seeing it." The memory was still stuck in my mind, like an incurable plague.

"So, you are jealous. Oh, this is too good! Does this mean...you love her?"

My eyes widened in shock at the word "love." All of these muddled feelings, could it be? Love was a human feeling, how could I experience it? I didn't respond, but I felt a slight blush appear on my face.

"You do! Well, let's fight fire with fire shall we?" She leaned in close, whispering her plan in my ear. Her plan was idiotic.

"That's ridiculous!" I yelled, not caring who heard.

"Maybe, but I'm positive it's gonna work." She smiled, her eyes gleaming. "Now where do you usually see her in the morning?"

"In the dining room for breakfast." I responded, only because I had to put my faith in this plan of hers.

"That's perfect. Let's go."

And with that, she ran off to the dining room. I sat alone for a while, staring at a wall. Would I really risk everything for a ridiculous, unguaranteed plan? Then the image of Claude and Bianca popped into my mind. My hate for Claude and my…_feelings_ for Bianca made the decision for me. I walked to the dining room, putting my faith and trust into the plan. I arrived and Quincy looked at me with a bright smile. I gave her a quick nod and we waited for the sound of Bianca's footsteps. It was becoming slightly awkward when I heard light, shuffling across the manor floor, getting closer towards the dining room. Quincy and I quickly got into position, stationed in a corner that faced the direction of Bianca's footsteps. Quincy lay back against the wall, and my arms hooked around her small waist. She then placed her hands on my chest, and closed her eyes. I leaned in, making it so that anyone behind me would think Quincy and I were kissing.

"G'mornin Sebastian. Have you seen Quincy? She's suppo-" Bianca's gasp echoed through the room.

I turned, with what I hoped was a convincing "surprised" face.

"Oh, I thought you weren't awake"… and now Quincy would say her line...

Quincy walked past me.

"Sebastian, let me handle this."

She walked straight up to Bianca, who was speechless.

"Well, Bianca, you see, Sebastian and I are kinda...together..."

She did her part perfectly, complete with her tone of voice and facial expression. This was the plan. Make Bianca jealous, and have her leave Claude for me instead.

"I see. Well, I'm sorry to intrude. Um, Sebastian I'll just grab brunch from the kitchen and wait outside for training with you, Quincy. You two can, uh, continue." She ran off, avoiding eye contact with both me and Quincy.

For the rest of the day, Bianca didn't speak, and she avoided eye contact. She finished off all fifty of my training dummies in record time, without a sound. She rushed off to bed soon after, not bothering with dinner. Concerned, I grabbed Quincy's arm and growled

"Is this supposed to happen?"

With sad eyes, she looked up at me and shook her head.

"No. Let's go up to her room and talk to her."

That was the best thing I've heard her say all day.

Together we walked up to Bianca's door, but stopped when we heard voices through her door.

"I'm not sure who to trust anymore." Bianca's voice. Who was she talking to?

"So why are you letting me be here?" Claude's voice?

I couldn't believe he had the nerve to come back. I was about to push open the door when Quincy stopped me. She made a motion suggesting we continue to listen. I weighed the benefits, and nodded.

"Because you haven't hurt me." Bianca's voice weakly replied, and it broke my heart.

"What about the kiss? Does this mean you choose me?" **(A/N I CHOOSE YOU! POKEMON! CLAUDE USES MANIPULATE! SUPER EFFECTIVE... imma keep writing now. Sorry :P that was my inner Pok****é****nerd.)** The question lingered in the air, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know. I don't think I know anything anymore."

Silence.

I was about to step in when I heard it. Small, choked, sobs could be heard through the heavy doors.

Quincy backed away from the door, trembling.

"I didn't know it would hurt her like this. This wasn't- I didn't-It's not..." she trailed off.

I leaned my back on the door, listening to the sound of Bianca crying. I slowly slid down until I was sitting on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. This hurt me too. But what hurt wasn't hearing Bianca cry, but knowing I was the reason why.

**[Bianca's POV]**

I sat there, crying on Claude's shoulder, feeling betrayed. True, I had been betrayed by Sebastian before, but now, even my best friend had killed my trust. Quincy was the one who comforted me when Sebastian first broke my heart, but who could I turn to now that she also hurt me. All I had left was Claude. My heart wasn't understandable anymore, wavering in between Sebastian, the man who saved me, and Claude, the man who loved me. I continued sobbing, glad that I could still be comforted by _someone_, and then my door was shoved open. Sebastian. He dashed to my side, and pulled me up so that I stood next to him.

"Bianca. I'm sorry. It was all just a plan gone wrong." He looked at me, his glowing crimson eyes focused on mine.

"Don't listen. Do you think you can still trust him? Isn't that the same girl who you saw him with this morning?" He pointed out my door, and sure enough, Quincy was across the hall, leaning on the wall.

"You know you can trust me! It was...just...I was trying to make you feel jealous...and it didn't work." His eyes had a look of pleading in them, and he gripped my hand tighter. This didn't make any sense.

"Sebastian. You're only confusing her. Stop. Bianca, remember I'm here for you." I turned to look at him, still sitting on my bed. His eyes were glowing gold behind his glasses, and I suddenly felt comforted by his words.

"No, Claude, you need to stay away from her." Sebastian growled loudly, seeming like an animal about to attack.

"Why don't you just let her choose?" My eyes widened as I saw Sebastian nod. They wanted me to choose? That was impossible! I looked at Sebastian, his eyes begging and pleading for me to say his name. I turned my gaze to Claude, who smiled sweetly at me. Right, Claude was the one who could comfort me. No matter how much I wanted to be with Sebastian, staying would only hurt me, so I made my decision.

"I choose Claude."

With the little confidence I had, I sat in Claude's lap, finalizing my decision. I avoided eye contact with Sebastian, keeping my gaze on the floor, knowing that I might change my mind if I looked at his eyes.

"I suppose it's time we leave." Claude lifted me, and in a blur, we were out the window, Sebastian's manor and my old life fading into the distance.

**Ummmmmmmmm…that was bad, I know. I'm sorry. But…but…well, I can't come up with an excuse. Anyway, I would like some reviews! Perhaps ideas on what should happen next, comments on this chapter, constructive (NOT HATEFUL) criticism… So review, PLEASE? I don't bite…**


	8. Author's Note, Want an update?

**Hm….well, I think I need to say something here. No, this is not a new chapter but if you want a new chapter, you just might want to continue reading.**

**So lately, I've been getting notifications (favorites, follows, reviews) for this story randomly, out of the blue, and I'm just sitting here reading through these e-mails like "How did you find this story?" Really, did you guys dig through the dead and old stories of Kuroshitsuji? Or did you get a recommendation to this story? Or…? I don't know, but I was planning just to not continue this story. But…truthfully, you guys are changing my mind :\ I actually do have the rest of this story planned out in my head, so I **_**can**_** write more.**

**How about this? If I can get ****EIGHT**** reviews or more on this update (from different people), then I will continue writing this. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but if I get those reviews, it **_**will**_** be up.**

**Sincerely, Bonka :D**


End file.
